United States Government
This page details the fictitious governmental organizations and persons of the To Save the World! universe. For information about the command structure of the real government, this Wikipedia article is a good place to begin. History The United States of America has had a lasting impact on SuperHuman history from as early as World War II, when Major General Oscar Edwards and the Allied Coordination Effort (A.C.E.) orchestrated the use of known Allied SuperHumans in a supersoldier capacity. Though supersoldiers were effectively banned following the close of the war, Major General Edwards' work was so well received that he was given the funding to create a covert organization to regulate and organize the fight against SuperHuman crime in the US. Commissioner Edwards' organization, the American SuperHuman Authority (ASA), attempted to federalize the work of SuperHeroes, hiring and legalizing the activities of a number of American SuperHeroes in the hopes of creating a SuperHuman police force. The ASA flourished under Commissioner Edwards, but future commissioners saw the organization essentially terrorize SuperHeroes who refused to join them. This bullying behavior and declining ethics ultimately led to the defection of one of their leading agents, Myster E, who went on to found the world's largest SuperHuman crime syndicate, the Coalition of Corruption. The ASA came under intense scrutiny after Myster E's betrayal, and was officially disbanded as of 1970. The ASA's successor, the Civil Superhuman Administration (CSA), was an openly-acknowledged agency tasked with managing the interaction between SuperHumans and the American public. They actively worked with local SuperHeroes, validating their status as civil heroes and helping to improve public opinion of them. The CSA did their work so well, that in 1986 President Reagan promoted the organization to Cabinet-level department status, and the CSA became the Department of Superhuman Affairs (DSA). Though the CSA and DSA brought Heroes into the limelight and paved the way for organizations like the League of Salvation, other government officials were not as pleased with the international cooperation that Heroes exhibited. At the height of the Cold War, these officials secretly began a program to create a militarized force of SuperHuman policemen that would ultimately replace what they felt were vigilante SuperHeroes and put the management of SuperHuman crime squarely in their hands. This program, known as Project: Patriotism, funded a number of unethical and illicit experiments in order to transform normal soldiers into SuperHumans. Project: Patriotism continued well into the 2000s, until the invasion of the Technax Armada threw the world into disarray. The invasion nearly eradicated the command structure of the US government, and many offices were filled with hastily-elected politicians, among them President Evangeline Thomas. Pres. Thomas' daughter began exhibiting superpowers shortly after the invasion, and the recently rebuilt Coalition of Corruption kidnapped her to demonstrate that no one was safe from their power. The League of Salvation followed a nearly nonexistent trail of information to a secret Coalition lab, and eventually managed to rescue Danielle Thomas and return her to her mother. Organization Executive Branch *President of the United States **Department of Defense ***Department of the Army ****General Warner ***ULTIONIS **Department of Justice ***Federal Bureau of Investigation ****Superhuman Operations and Intelligence Branch (FBI) **Department of SuperHuman Affairs ***ALIAS *** Judicial Branch *Superhuman Legal Authority Independent Agencies *American Superhuman Authority (disbanded in 1970) *Civil Superhuman Administration (became Department of SuperHuman Affairs in 1986) *Central Intelligence Agency **Mr. No-One *Project: Patriotism President of the United States *Nigel Clemmons (1989-1993) *Albert Holt (1993-1997) *Morgan Blackwell (1997-2005) *Irwin Goldberg (2005-2007) (died in office) *Evangeline Thomas (2007-2013) *Jerrod Lassiter (2013-incumbent) Facilities Category:Government